The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among such electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is generally manufactured by stacking a paste used for forming an internal electrode and a paste used for forming a dielectric layer using a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and sintering the stacked pastes.
According to the related art, as a dielectric material used in the multilayer ceramic capacitor, or the like, a barium titanate (BaTiO3) based dielectric material has been used.
As these electronic components are increasingly used in fields requiring high reliability, demand for high reliability multilayer ceramic electronic components has increased.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of a multilayer ceramic electronic component, the implementation of high capacitance and high reliability characteristics has emerged as an important problem to solve.